


maybe i do

by lovefoolish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Sarcasm, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Swearing, Two People One Bed, ok idk what to put here, seungjin - Freeform, stream side effects, there's not much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefoolish/pseuds/lovefoolish
Summary: “stop kicking, are you five or what?”“i think you should stop breathing so loud, it’s irritating. just like you.”hyunjin tugged at the blankets a little bit, then gave up and simply turned over to the other side.“asshole.”“idiot.”orthe story where two people who hate each other have to share a bed for one night





	maybe i do

the rickety ceiling fan in the room moved noisily, and if one were to look at it they’d assume it was about to fall off. outside, the harsh sounds of heavy monsoon rain could be heard, the rain sounds on an endless loop that could make one fall asleep with ease.

that is, if one had a bed to themselves, and if they weren’t sharing it with someone they hated. (or rather, disliked).

rewind to a few hours back. a group of nine boys were having a party at chan’s rather claustrophobic apartment. jeongin had just graduated high school, and although it may not seem like much to celebrate for; high school is a torture session, and it _is_ a celebration if one makes it out alive. 

so here they were, nine boys happily eating away at their problems, with the older ones indulging in limited amounts of alcohol. (“there is no way i am wasting _all_ the drinks in my house on _you_ people!” chan said indignantly, as though one had suggested the same.) 

the boys were just setting out to leave, when an intense thunderstorm began - jeongin had immediately ran into the bathroom and refused to come out until woojin comforted him. it was then that they decided to spend the night in chan’s apartment - even if it wasn’t capable of housing nine boys. the cramped sleeping arrangements were as follows - chan & woojin in chan’s bedroom (they were already a couple to begin with), jeongin on a mattress in the same room, jisung & minho on the sofa-cum-bed and changbin & felix on a mattress in the living room.

that left seungmin and hyunjin in the spare bedroom; and while everybody knew that the two kind of hated each other, chan convinced them to room together (or rather, brought them aside and begged for them to comply because jeongin was awfully frightened and needed to be taken care of).

and that’s how the two boys came to be in the same room, within a radius of a few metres. hyunjin silently bitched about seungmin to changbin while they were cleaning up, so the latter decided to take extra long time to come out of the bathroom, in order to spite the other one.

(“look, the pizza was too heavy for me and i had to get it all out,” seungmin argued.

“of course you did, you constipated buffalo.” hyunjin huffed in annoyance.

“whatever, you absolute loser.” seungmin grumbled, making sure to tread on the boy’s toes as he stepped out of the bathroom.)

presently hyunjin was changing in the bathroom, and it would have been alright if he had not stepped out of the bathroom midway to ask for a towel. shirtless.

“get it yourself, lazy ass.” seungmin muttered. “and you can cover yourself up before doing so, i’d rather not look at your gross body.” (which was a lie, for hyunjin was _hot_ , however annoying he was to him.)

“yeah yeah, stop whining like a child,” hyunjin answered back, walking over to the cupboard to get a towel, still shirtless.

“hey, why is there only one bed?” hyunjin suddenly questioned, looking at seungmin perched on the lone bed in the room.

seungmin froze at that, but played it cool and said, “i’m pretty sure chan has a mattress somewhere, you can sleep on that.”

“what the fuck! i’m not sleeping on a mattress, that isn’t what i agreed to.”

seungmin shut the book he was reading, and stared at him, right in the eye.

“then i guess we’re just sharing the bed.”

—

“stop kicking, are you five or what?”

“i think you should stop breathing so loud, it’s irritating. just like you.”

hyunjin tugged at the blankets a little bit, then gave up and simply turned over to the other side. 

“asshole.”

“idiot.”

their grumbling could be heard from the living room, where minho, jisung, changbin and felix were getting ready to sleep.

“remind me why did we pair them up again?” felix asked, running a hand through his blond locks.

“there’s definitely a reason as to why both of them hate each other. and i think it’s best for them to sort their differences out,” said changbin, yawning.

minho and jisung simply smiled, for only ex-enemies and now-lovers would know how one acted when they pretended to hate their crush.

back to the spare bedroom - hyunjin’s breathing had evened out, so seungmin had assumed that he was sleeping now. just as he closed his eyes, somebody mumbled.

“huh?” seungmin opened his eyes and looked at the other boy, whose mouth was hanging open but eyes firmly shut.

“seungmin.” he murmured again. 

his heart began beating quickly. what was that?

“do you know why i hate you.” the question came off as more of a statement, and seungmin swallowed. hyunjin’s eyes were still firmly shut. was he a somnambulist? wild.

“i hate you. because of how perfect you are. how amazingly smart you are. how beautiful you are. i hate you, because i’m so madly in love with you. and you don’t even know that.” hyunjin huffed in what seemed to be annoyance, with his eyes still shut.

‘i-” seungmin’s voice broke off.

“do you feel the same…” his voice trailed off, and suddenly seungmin couldn’t think, or speak anymore. all he could think of was hyunjin, how the boy’s soft hair smelled, how close the two of them were, how his heart was beating immensely at the thought of hyunjin sharing the same feelings as him.

“i guess there’s only one way to find out.” and without warning hyunjin hugged seungmin from the back, but neither of them pulled away. there was silence for a few moments, before seungmin turned around, his head swimming with thoughts.

as he faced the other boy he noticed that his eyes were open, and as seungmin hugged back there was a soft whisper from him.

“so maybe you do feel the same.” hyunjin said, cuddling with the boy.

“maybe i do.” said seungmin 

-

when morning broke, felix sneakily checked on the two of them, and after seeing them hugging each other and sleeping he alerted everyone. hwang hyunjin and kim seungmin, cuddling each other? the boys were slightly shocked but happy that their bickering would probably end now.

“aw they’re cuddling each other!”

“i called it! i absolutely called it! changbin, you owe me ten bucks.”

“shh, they’re still sleeping. we’ll bother them later. now, everybody out!” chan commanded with a raspy morning voice.

once the boys had shuffled out of the rather dingy spare room the two boys stopped pretending to sleep and chuckled softly. 

“what gave it away?”

“i don’t know, maybe you shamelessly cuddling me?”

“touche.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> very short very random but i rlly like this writing style so yeah,, i just lov seungjin very much that is all. and the reason it's rated teen and up is because of the swearing.
> 
> thank you so much for reading, drop a kudos if u feel im worthy of it and follow me on twt !! @/miniixes ^__^


End file.
